Brodie Lee
|weight= |status= |trained= |debut= 2001 |billed= Buffalo, New York |other= |caption =|birthname = Jon Huber|birth_date = |birth_place = Rochester, New York, USA|spouse = |children = 1|names = Brodie Lee|trainer = Kirby Marcos Rik Matrix Tony Mamaluke}} Jon Huber (born December 16, 1979) is an American professional wrestler and actor who work on the independent circuit under his former ring name Brodie Lee, most notably in Chikara and Squared Circle Wrestling (2CW). On a national scale, he briefly wrestled in Ring of Honor (ROH), internationally, he wrestled in Japan for Dragon Gate (DG). Professional wrestling career Early career (2002–2006) Huber first got into professional wrestling as a backyard wrestler, performing under the ring name Huberboy #2 with the likes of Colin Delaney and his real-life brother, who worked as Huberboy #1. Huber was eventually formally trained by Kirby Marcos and Rik Matrix in Rochester, New York, and Tony Mamaluke in Schenectady, New York, and made his debut for Roc City Wrestling (RCW) in late 2002, working under a mask as Huberboy #2. He eventually unmasked while still using the Huberboy #2 name. During 2003, Huber began working as Brodie Lee for Rochester Pro Wrestling (RPW). He came up with the name Brodie Lee from the movie Mallrats by combining the names of actor Jason Lee and his character Brodie Bruce. Huber cites Rick Rude, Jake Roberts, and Big Show as his influences. Throughout his time in RPW, which was later renamed to NWA Upstate and then again to NWA New York, Lee went on to win multiple championships including the heavyweight championship on three separate occasions, the tag team championship once and the television championship once, which he also proceeded to unify with the Kayfabe Dojo Championship. Huber has described his original "The Right Stuff" gimmick as him "just having fun" and "being a cruiserweight". Dragon Gate USA (2010–2011) On May 8, 2010, Lee made his debut for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), defeating Cheech, Cloudy, Kyle O'Reilly, Phil Atlas, Xtremo, Brent B. and Anthony Fiasco in a dark eight-way fray elimination match, prior to the tapings of the Uprising pay-per-view. Later, on the pay-per-view section of the evening, Lee interrupted a match between Rip Impact and Johnny Wave and beat down both of the competitors, before announcing that next time he would be coming after a Japanese wrestler. At the following event on September 25, Lee defeated Da Soul Touchaz (Acid Jaz, Marshe Rockett and Willie Richardson) in a three-on-one handicap match, before repeating his threat of going after a Japanese competitor. Later in the night, Lee set his sights on YAMATO and chased him away from ringside, when he tried to interfere in a match between his ally Jon Moxley and Jimmy Jacobs. The following day, Lee defeated Jimmy Jacobs, Kyle O'Reilly, Mike Quackenbush, Rich Swann and Silas Young in a six-way match. On October 29 at Dragon Gate USA's first live pay-per-view, Bushido: Code of the Warrior, Lee teamed with sumo legend Akebono Tarō in a tag team match, where they defeated The Osirian Portal. After the match, Lee and Akebono had to be separated from one another by the rest of Dragon Gate USA's locker room. Later in the night, CIMA used his draft pick to name Lee the newest member of his Warriors International stable. At the following day's tapings of Freedom Fight 2010, Lee defeated Akebono in a singles match. On January 28, 2011, at United: NYC, Lee, now representing the heel group Blood Warriors, defeated Jimmy Jacobs in a singles match. The following day at United: Philly, Lee suffered his first loss in Dragon Gate USA, when he was defeated by Open The Freedom Gate Champion YAMATO in a non-title match. Dragon Gate (2010–2011) On December 21, 2010, Lee made his debut for Japanese promotion Dragon Gate (DG) in Tokyo, where he, representing The Warriors stable, defeated Kzy. The Warriors stable turned heel on January 14, 2011, when they attacked Masato Yoshino and World-1, aligning themselves with Naruki Doi's group, though Lee himself was not present, as he was snowed in and could not make the show. The following day, Lee made his return to DG as a member of the new top heel group, in a match, where he, Gamma and Genki Horiguchi defeated YAMATO, KAGETORA and Diablo. On January 18, the new group was named Blood Warriors. Personal life Huber is married to fellow professional wrestler Synndy. He has a son, born in January 2011. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Brodie Bomb'' (Running sitout powerbomb) **Gutwrench powerbomb **Package piledriver **''Truck Stop'' (Spinning side slam) *'Signature moves' **Big boot, sometimes to a cornered opponent **Multiple suplex variations ***Double underhook super ***Half nelson ***Overhead choke **Suicide dive **Superkick References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Blood Warriors Category:WARRIORS Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Dragon Gate USA Alumni